Archive:Jonas Buckley
Appearance Buckley, as he's known to his friends, stands just under 6 feet tall, but he's build wide. He's dark skinned and keeps his head shaved. More often than not, he'll be smiling or humming some bouyant tune. When not in more comfortable attire, Buckley wears a well maintained suit of mail and is never seen without one of his many shields. Personality Jonas is an easy-going kind of fellow. He's always got a kind word for those he's talking to and he's generally willing to give strangers a chance. History Humble beginnings Jonas grew up on the Smith farmstead near Brill. The Smiths were competitors with the Agamands, but where never of the same holdings. Jonas's family had worked for the Smiths for four generations, and the Smith's had always been a good family to work for. Jonas had a great friend in Oranna, the only child of the Smith family at the time. The two were very close all their childhood years. Chances are, Jonas would have also taken a place amongst the Smtih farmhands had not the Scourge decided to invade. When he was twelve, Jonas was called on to help defend the Smith mills from the walking dead. The lands were quickly overrun and Jonas and Oranna were forced to flee, after their respective father's bought time for them at the cost of their lives. The pair made their way west and then south, finding food and shelter where they could. It was pure luck when they stumbled across the amassed forces of Jaina Proudmoore's fleet who were preparing to sail to Kalimdor. Travelling West Securing passage on one of the ships, promising to work hard cleaning and cooking, Jonas and Oranna sailed with the fleet toward Kalimdor. It was an exciting time for the both of them, and Jonas made sure to learn all he could when he wasn't needed for his duties. There were dozens of people abourd their ship, the Briar Rose, from career soldiers to militia to rogues and thieves. Jonas talked to every one of them at some stage during the journey, hoping to pick up skills that would aid both he and Oranna once they set foot in the new lands. Upon arrival in Kalimdor, Oranna and Jonas were split up. Jonas accompanied the moving troops as an aid and squire, whilst Oranna stayed behind with the ships in order to help set up a more permanent settlement. Even though Jonas was kept well back from the front lines, he did see some combat, and was one who met the Kal'Dorei early in their relationship with humans. After a long campaign, Jonas returned to the settlement which was to become Theramore and reunited with Oranna. Oranna had come to the attention of an aging mage named Tagwood Pyreson, and he was teaching the youth the ways of the arcane. Jonas stuck around for a little while, enjoying the amiable company of the mage, but he knew that his journey lay elsewhere. He enlisted with the Theramore guard, keeping the city's borders safe from attack and was stationed with increasing regularity at Northwatch Hold. Some years passed and the borders around Theramore grew safer. Jonas had longed to head back to the Eastern Kingdoms to see what, if anything he could do to help. The story continues... Jonas now lives in Stormwind, where he owns and operates The Finest Thread, a small tailor toward the Stormwind docks. He gets out into the world as much as possible, however, but has declined two offers to join the Stormwind Guard, for reasons he keeps to himself. Relationships Family Bartleby Buckley was Jonas' father. He was a good man who worked for the Smith's just outside of Brill. The Buckley's had worked for the Smith's for four generations, but Bartleby had no intention of leaving. The Smith's were good to his family, and vice-versa. Bartleby was a jack-of-all-trades; a very handy man to have around. Unfortunately, he lost his life defending the Smith farmland from the Scourge when they invaded the North, just before the Third War. Friends Oranna Buckley was a long time friend and confidant, who fled with Jonas with brill was laid to waste. She was the daugher of the family Jonas and his father worked for, and the two were inseperable most of their childhood lives. When they reached Theramore, Oranna came to be under the wing of an aging mage named Pyreson, who looked to her teaching in the arcane arts. She remained there when Jonas left for Stormwind, but the two remain in close contact. Additional Notes * Tries to maintain his training in all forms of arms including swords, axes and even hand-to-hand. * Prefers to use a good, strong mace above all else. * Has a prized collection of shields, some of which have seen battle and some of which are merely decorative. Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived